No Matter How Old You Are, You Can Always Be A Kid
by CanadianGothStalker
Summary: 80 or even 7, you can always find time to play with toy phones. My attempt at something fluffy and cute.


No Matter How Old You Are, You Can Always Be A Kid

They saved her from a cruel ship of pirates. She was ragged and hurt, ill with a horrible fever and beaten even worst. Nami had found her curled up in a corner, trembling like a leaf as the former raided the ship of treasure.

A small, five year old girl was under the care of Chopper, resting peacefully in the infirmary where he cared for her. She will be alright, Chopper had said, it's more of a mental shock than any physically pain.

What Sanji managed to gather from the bastard pirates before the Straw Hats sent them flying over the horizon, was that's he was a slave, bought from a human auction house and was used since then for any needs the crew could get. It was all they could afford at that time, a small child.

When she woke up, she practically flipped out at the sight of Chopper and the unfamiliar room. She started screaming and kicking and trying to escape, but Chopper just switched to Heavy Point (further freaking the poor girl out) and held her back.

After some cooperation and promised sweets, she settled down.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Nami asked sweetly, kneeling down so they were eye level.

"Strawberry Pie," she said nervously. The cyborg, rubbery captain, and talking tanuki sort of freaked her out. Just a bit.

"Poor child. Her parents were probably druggies," Usopp sighed.

"Shouldn't be talking _ Usopp_," Sanji kicked his head.

"Aw now I want pie. Sanji make me pie!" Luffy wined.

"Can you tell me how you got there exactly?" Nami pointedly ignored the bickering boys.

"M-my mommy gave me to this ugly man and he locked me up. After he locked me up, he put me in silver wrists thingies and put me on stage. I was really scared and was trying not to cry but I didn't. Then those meanie pirates came and took me away after the show. Even though I didn't do anything they still liked me. I did chores on the ship and stuff and they were just mean!" her wide green eyes started welling up, "I want to go home! I miss my mommy and granny! They were so mean and they hurt me! They didn't pinch me like the kids at home did! It really really, really, hurt!" Then she burst into tears.

"Aw look Nami you made Pie cry!" Luffy frowned, then laughed, "Shishishi . . pie cry."

"Shut up!" Nami hit Luffy across the head an dsent him flying, only to make Strawberry cry harder.

"Okay new rule! No hitting or any sort of violence unless absolutely necessary while we have Strawberry onboard!" Nami glared at Zoro and Sanji.

"Hai Nami-swan~ 3!" Sanji cheered.

"It's his fault! And it's not like you pick on us already!" Zoro complained.

"Shut up!"

Strawberry soon became an honorary crewmember. She was appalled at first at how everyone acted, then soon started giggling at everything, the way Zoro and Sanji fought, the stupid stuff Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Franky would do, the way Nami yells at the boys for the consequences for the stupid stuff. She loved sitting with Robin as she read her stories. Zoro was walking by when he caught what she was reading to her.

"'_Wrapping the unbound lace of her corset around his wrists, Marco pulls her down to the floor with him. They continue to remove layer after layer until nothing separates them'_

"'_Trapped in silence, Marco traces apologies and adorations across Celia's body with his tongue. Mutely expressing all the things he cannot speak aloud.'_

"'_He finds a way to tell her, his fingers leaving faint trails of ink in their wake. He savors every sound that elicts from her. The room trembles as they come together.'"_

He slowly backed away and pretended he didn't hear or see anything.

Usopp and Franky made her toys. A seven year old needs toys, they said. With help from Nami and Robin, they managed to put together some cute, girly, but awesome toys for her. One was a motorboat with wheels, pink with flowers so she was able to drive around on the deck wearing a large, fluffy pink boa and large sunglasses (stolen from Nami). Another was a doll set, robots really that moved on command, and a baby doll that actually pissed (it was cola. Chopper said urine wasn't brown and fizzy), and her own miniature kitchen set with plastic dishware and a fake baby Den-Den Mushi (pink with a purple bow).

Strawberry was having the time of her life. She and Luffy would ride around on her boat with wheel with huge sunglasses like some sort of pimps, Sanji and Chopper would play House with her and Nami would play dress up.

One day, while playing house, she made Sanji be her husband, Usopp her son, Nami her daughter, Luffy her other son, and Chopper their pet cat-dog. Franky was laughing as Chopper was mortified by the thought, but complied.

The best part was that she renamed them all. Sanji's name was Andrew, Nami was Ruby, Luffy was Jack, Usopp was Pinocchio, and Chopper was Fluffy. Robin decided to join and was appointed Strawberry's sister named Diamond, and Strawberry's name was Crystal. Zoro was trying his hardest not to laugh, but Franky was just on his hands and knees cracking up.

"No no!" she'd command, "You're not supposed to do that! Andrew go to your room!"

"But mo~m!" Sanji wined, "It was Pinocchio's fault!"

"Both of you then! You're grounded for the rest of your life!" she pouted, trying to look menacing. "Ruby goes feed Fluffy!"

"Okay!" Nami smiled and went over to Chopper who had a fake, makeshift bed where he was pretending to be a cat-dog.

"I'm going to go shopping with Diamond!" she said, "Ruby watch Allie!" she held the fake baby that pissed cola to Nami, whom was sitting with Chopper.

"Hai!"

Robin and Strawberry were riding around in the Pimp-Mobile, stopping in front of Franky.

"Fanky!" Strawberry said.

"No, Imoto-chan," Franky said, he was trying hard not to look at Robin crammed in the too-small Pimp-Mobile with a large purple boa and big sunglasses, "it's Franky!"

"Fanky! Play Pretend House with us! What do you want to be?"

"Why does the pervert get to choose who he wants to be?!" Usopp complained.

"I'll be the _supe~r _uncle!" he said.

"Hop in Uncle Timothy!"

"Timothy?" He arched an eyebrow. "That's not a very super name and I can't fit in your boat."

"Walk then," Strawberry and Robin rode off around the corner.

"Ooh~ rejection!" Sanji coughed.

"Is she asleep?" Sanji whispered to Nami after dark.

"Yeah," she said.

The entire crew let out a sigh of relief. Strawberry really wears you out, like a second Luffy in a way. But girlier and pickier. But she was sweet when she wanted too, sharing her snacks and making sure everyone was okay when the Marines attacked last week.

"How long until we reach land and we can locate her family?" Usopp asked.

"Not for another two weeks at least," Nami said. Luffy was snoring on the table next to her, having used more energy than usual. The rest were just as dead beaten.

"Kenshi-san, you always lock yourself up in the crow's nest every time Strawberry-chan wants to play. Childhood trauma?" Robin noted.

"Nah, just not what I do," he yawned.

"Zoro-bro, to keep a young and child-like mind, one must act like one is a child." Franky said.

"Thanks but I'm a big boy now, I don't need any dolls that piss Cola or a plastic kitchen to keep me young." It was true. It was just too childish and he wanted no part in this. He had better things to do then play crap like that.

"Scared you might suck at playing Pretend with us, Marimo?" Sanji sneered.

"No, but at least I have a life," Zoro snapped back with a dark grin.

"Ooh! He got you good there Sanji!" Usopp snickered.

"At least I socialize, so that should count for a something!"

"Shut up both of you!" Nami snapped.

Nami, Luffy, and Usopp were having a tea party with Strawberry and her baby (whose name was now Sapphire Starfire Diamond).

"Would you like more tea, Mr. Luffy?" Strawberry asked in a pristine way, pinky up when holding the plastic teapot.

"Of course," Luffy nodded and held out his cup, pinky in the air. She poured the cold water in the tiny plastic cup.

"Delicious tea, do say where you got this?" Nami asked.

"From the market," Strawberry nodded, sipping her water/tea.

"The market?! What a strange place to get good tea!" Usopp exclaimed.

Zoro watched the whole thing take place from the upper deck, frown in place.

"Still not going to comply?" Sanji saddled up next to him, lighting a fresh cigarette.

"Why would I? It doesn't look like anything really," Zoro turned met Sanji's blue eye with his own dark eyes.

"It's fun," Sanji said, leaning against the railing next to him.

"Fun?"

"Yeah, fun. Or are you unaware of the concept of fun and never had an actual childhood?"

"Tch I did. I just don't want to waste my time with something so stupid," Zoro pulled away and started heading for the crow's nest.

"Strawberry, your home island name is Razuntin, right?" the mikan-head navigator asked the little girl.

She nodded, "Uh-huh. It had a _ hu~ge _ hill like this big!" she stretched her arms over her head, "No bigger than this ship!"

"Whoa that's huge!" Nami said; intrigued by the huge hill.

"Yup and I used to go up there and pick flowers. I like the yellow ones, they're really pretty!"

"Well, we'll find your homeland, okay? And you'll be home safe," Nami smiled. She really did want to see this girl in her granny's arms, too see her safe.

"Zoro!" Strawberry jerked Zoro from his sleep.

"What do you want, kid?" Zoro grumbled, still half- asleep.

"It's for you," she held the fake baby Den-Den Mushi in front of him. He paused for a second and looked into the glazed, painted eyes of the Snail.

Sanji said to loosen up, and act like a kid sometimes. Maybe he should, but he didn't know what to do. He remembered back when Robin did the same thing. She pretended to answer it and have a conversation into the piece of painted metal and wood.

So he took the damn thing and brought it to his mouth and said; "Yes? This is Zoro . . . No I don't have any cabbages. . . . What?! That's retarded! Why would you do such a thing . . . Oh that's cool . . . Okay I'll have it shipped to the Sunny right away, Nami would be happy. . . . Okay bye." He hung up the Den-Den Mushi and handed it to her.

"Who was that? What happened?" She asked.

"It was a friend of mine. He said I won the lottery," Zoro said.

"Who won the lottery?" Nami stuck her head out of the Galley, beli signs for eyes.

He chuckled, "I did, and none of it's yours. So back off, sea witch."

"Yay! Now Uncle Zoro can buy me a pony!" Strawberry cheered.

"Buy!? I can _make _ you a damn pony!" Franky cheered.

"Franky, no. Stahp," Usopp said.

The reached their destination with no problem, except a run in with some measly Marine's, but that went off without a hitch. They reunited Strawberry with her Granny, since her mother had been arrested for child abuse, and were able to set sail back to their destination.

There was a strange silence on the Sunny without the little girl. There was Luffy yelling and breaking things, explosions from the lower deck and the regular clashes of steel-plated shoes and steel blades.

"What the hell are you four doing?" Nami said when she came out of the library.

"Playing house," Usopp said.

"I'm the cat-dog named Terminator!" Chopper waved his little hoof happily.

"I'm the dad who's secretly a ninja pirate assassin with four arms!" Luffy piped in, a black bandana tied around his lower and upper face.

"I'm the handsome uncle with a girlfriend! Nami-swan will you be my girlfriend with Robin?" Sanji spun happily.

"Play with us Nami!" Franky grinned.

She looked shocked for a second, and then her face split into a huge grin. "I'm the pretty mother with a social life!"

"Nami-swan that makes you my sister-in-law~!" Sanji did his strange noodle dance.

"Zoro you too!" Luffy called out.

"Hm~?" Zoro cracked an eye open.

"Play with us!'

Zoro paused for a second. Then stood up and said, "All right, I'm the badass cousin twice removed."

"That failed in life and is now forced to live with precious Nami-san and Luffy," Sanji snickered.

"No, I own them. I'm filthy rich and I'm letting them live with me."

"Oi! I'm the rich one!"

"Guys were all rich now let's play!" Usopp cut it.

And they did. They played until Luffy's stomach growled in protest and the sun was going down.

Mainly for Luffy's stomach.

**So yeah, no point in this. Wanted to write something without my OC and thought this would be a good opportunity.**

**I wrote this whole damn thing based off of a picture I Saw "no matter how old you are, when a two year old hands you a fake phone you take it and answer it."**

**Little girls are really like that, I swear. But with way more drama. You'd be amazed on how much drama takes place in an elementary school. High school is nothing compared to the playground. "she's touching me!" "no im not!" "he pinched me!" or my favorite "she's looking at me!"**

**Yeah I was the adult there when that happened. **

**Review please! Tell me if I should stay away from fluff or not!**


End file.
